Lost and Finding
by Everything is a Story
Summary: Toboe is beaten and lost but calls out and receives a response that answers more than one question...love. Fluffy. Tsume/Toboe
1. Chapter 1 Alone

Tsume/Toboe and just a little Kiba/Hige. My first Shounen Ai (If you don't want to read that then no one is making you. I do not want your complaints.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain (As sad as that is it is the truth.)

ENJOY and review if you will please!!

It was pouring rain, No where was there a dry place to take shelter in all the city it seemed.

The pack had again hit a rough patch...again. Tsume left in a huff over Kiba taking over as pack leader. He thought since he was the oldest he should be the one to give orders. No way was that arrogant wolf teen telling him what to do!

Kiba had left on one of his walks alone again and Hige was off finding food (of course P).

They had not meant to leave Toboe behind. Each had thought the other was staying and went to do their own thing.

Poor Toboe was alone sitting on a bench just thinking about how much he hated when they fought. Nothing was as he wished anymore. They were supposed to be a pack, 'family even?' not enemies. So by the time he noticed just how alone he really was and that no one seemed to be returning any time soon it was dark.

The only thing that made him leave the bench was the familiar grumbling of his hunger. There was only one food "place" he knew of in the city. 'I guess I'm on my own…I'll make them proud by fending for myself and getting food!' They boy hurried off rather happily considering the situation. Garbage was not what he had really wanted but not having a cent to his name it was all he would be getting tonight.

Toboe did not like the fact it was night and that not a soul was out in the drizzle. The night had a foreboding feel to it that made him move faster and keep to the walls. He soon became distracted by thoughts of where the others may be and forgot to look before he turned into the old trash ally. To late! Right out of the dark shadows came 4 men. They blocked his way so he spun around to try and run but 2 more men had appeared and now were looming over him too. Looking up he saw nothing he could jump to or climb up. He was stuck!

The men were ragged and all different sizes and builds. None seemed as if they were about to let him go without, at the very least, a scratch.

The space closed in fast and Toboe tried to get free but they were just too large, there were too many, and the ally was too small for them all. Then one of them spoke: his words slurred as if drunk but the harsh undertone never wavered. He talked in a almost whisper but yelling would have been better it seemed…menacing. "Where isss he kid?" Wriggling in 2 other's arms Toboe stared up at him unknowing. "Don't givvve me that kid. Where the hell is he?!" This still was not registering to Toboe. The leader took this as stubbornness and punched Toboe right in the stomach, ironically the start of his problem in the first place.

Doubling over he would not allow himself to yell or cry. That would not help him at all. "TSUME" the man shouted "He was with you. I ask one last time…Where. Is. He.?" 'So that was who they wanted was it?' Toboe thought. 'But why?' All the questions he could not get answers to just yet.

He had to get away that was all he should focus on. "You are his pet aren't you boy? Haha" They all laughed at this joke as the leader took his chin in a dirty hand, 'You are lucky that I don't want Tsume's cast offs." Evil smile "No we must leave a message another way. Right boys?" More laughing "I hope this teaches Tsume to take better care of his things. He should know that when you leave them out in the rain, well they may just get hurt." The lightning flashed as if to emphisise the words causing a ever sinking feeling in Toboe. At the same time he felt powerful and like he was doing good. No way was he giving up 'his' Tsume.

To be continued……. Thanks for reading! Review! Please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 Calling

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain (but I do love it)

Continuation...If you liked the first chapter I hope you like this one also.

"Stay still boy struggling makes it worse." Though he gave advice it was only mocking and of no use to Toboe. Thunder sounded as another flash of lightning lit the ally. For split seconds he saw the faces of those about to harm him. Ugly, mean, no mercy. Soon he was on the ground being kicked and punched. Things, that may have been rings, cut him on the face and arms.

Even if he had yelled out the sound or the rain thunder and echoes would have muffled it all. He fought as much as he could but to little avail. Hunger and exhaustion met as he slumped over and fell to the ground. They left him after. Just as sudden as they came they were gone. The only sign they were ever there: his limp almost unconscious body laying there.

With his last strength Toboe did the only thing he could do, call out to his pack. 'Tsume…. Please come for me'. All the pain, loneliness, confusion, anger, and hope were in that single howl. The weight of emotion would have stopped anyone else in their tracks, had they been out in the storm.  
Now he could wait and rest, knowing with all his heart Tsume was on his way. Closing his, eyes drifting into nothing, the last thought 'He will come for me…he will!'

Meanwhile Tsume was on his way back to where the pack had last been before they split. He had let off some steam and was calming down, as much of a calm state as he could be that is.

'Besides' He thought 'If the others don't want me as a leader I'm still needed by someone in the group…_Toboe_' That thought had shot through his head before he himself could figure it out. The kid was confusing him and had been from the day he ran into him. Why did he have to feel this way? Toboe was not his responsibility and he needed no pup…but still he was walking back to the park. 'Why?'

Was Toboe somehow his to take care of or was he just to confused to see the truth? Then as if all his thinking of the boy had been a signal he suddenly felt something was wrong. As packs go they were not the closest but still when around others so much you pick them up on weaves sometimes. At this moment he was suddenly feeling one of them was in danger. He felt it in his whole gut, heart, and instinct kicked in. 'It's Toboe! He's….he's….in trouble?! Run faster! Why? Why did you leave him alone? Where?!'

It had taken only seconds for him to be running as fast as he could. Blocking out the thoughts was no option as he ran towards the city and the many possible places Toboe could be. As if his own thoughts were not enough the sound hit him full on. The unmistakable. The worst thing he had ever heard. Haunting. Toboe's call. To he did not even have to ask. 'To me!'

Now he knew where and as he ran he still felt all the emotions but he had to put it aside for now, run, get to him. 'Toboe I'm coming. Please hold on…for me!'

More to come still...Please review Thanks


	3. Chapter 3 I Hear You

I am sooo sorry it took this long. I was busy with my birthday and school. Plus you have to be in the write mood to write. I hope this chapter makes up for it all ) Um if not I'll write another.

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Wolf's Rain or its characters (but I do love them)

Continuation….

Toboe slept through it all. The mud and garbage he was laying in. The rain that was soaking into his clothes, causing him to shiver. Salty tears mixed with the rain and into his cuts. Alone and hurt…

Finely Tsume reached the ally. He slowed not wanting to scare Toboe. What was he going to find? 'The boy has to be alive! I would know if he were not.'  
The rain, as if knowing, calmed to a drizzle allowing him to see farther into the passage. At first look he saw no one but then there he was. A small bare foot sticking out from behind a crate. The walk was only a few paces but to him it was miles in slow motion. He was about to see one of his worst fears come true.

Toboe was lying there almost in a puddle. A shoe was missing; his clothes ripped and torn reviled cuts and large burses. Small arms were covering his face and stomach, protection that had been in vain.

It was overwhelming to see even in the dark of the night. Tsume snapped out of his shock fast though, falling to his knees. "Toboe….?" Oh his poor face with a cut on his forehead and a bruised chin. The expression was just as shattering.  
'These will heal.' Tsume had to keep telling himself in attempt to stay calm and not run after the villains now.

"Toboe please wake up for me." He spoke close to his tiny ear in a soft yet pleading whisper. "Please."

Large brown eyes showed bright under lazy heavy lids. He coughed trying to speak. A weak sound came out instead but Tsume was surprised by the confidence it still held. "Tsume you came for me." Not a question at all. A pure loving statement.

Toboe felt strong arms gently wrapping around him bringing him off the ground. As tenderly as Tsume knew how he walked slowly, as not to jostle Toboe, yet with purpose, getting him home.

The pace was fine for Toboe. No longer alone, cold, and frightened.  
Toboe had never felt safer than he did in Tsume's arms right now. Still exhaustion and the soothing rocking brought on sleep. His eyelids closing, he looked up into the face of his rescuer about to speak but cut off..."Save your energy for now. I'm taking you home. I won't leave you alone."  


'Was that a smile or a grimace from pain?' Tsume worried. A sigh along with Toboe's head settling into his chest answered his question. It calmed him a bit. Till he had the door of home shut behind them both he was on alert though.

-Meanwhile Kiba had met up with Hige back at the park. They too had come back from their times alone. They were sitting talking about various things. Both wanting to say what was really on their mind but still afraid to speak about it.

Then they felt the feeling that Tsume had felt moments ago. "Hey Hige I think we should go into town and look for the other two." Kiba said as he stood and put his face into the wind coming from that direction.  
"I feel it too. Let's go." He followed Kiba and soon both were running.

The streets were deserted odd even for rainy days. Coming down the middle of one street they stopped suddenly stumbling on their own feet, something wolves do not do often.

At the other end was Tseme and what was in his arms? "Kiba…?" Hige was about to ask.  
"It's Toboe." Kiba said as he made out the form.  
Hige gasped and started to move forward surprised Kiba had not done so yet himself. He was the leader shouldn't he be there?  
An arm was placed across his chest as they both heard a low growl come from Tsume. It was not meant as a true threat but the point was made.

Kiba nodded and put his arm down. "He is safe now Hige. We are not needed that way yet."

Now Tsume was within feet of them and they could see closer Toboe's state. And neither could help but cringe at the sight of the small boy in Tsume's arms. They felt guilt run over them. Kiba thought he was the most at fault because of the position he held in the pack. Yet if he were able to read Tsume's mind he would know that no one could ever feel as much at fault.

They stood still but their minds followed as well as their hearts. Soon Tsume's tall lean frame could no longer be seen but they still stood watching, thinking about the look in Tsume's eyes. It had said it all without Tsume wanting it to, but embarrassment never crossed his mind. Not at this time to much else needed attention.  
Kiba broke the silence at last "We have a job to do."  
"Hm?" Hige tried to think fast. "But Tsume does not want us near him yet."  
"No we have to look for someone." His eyes were dark and you could tell he was already planning.  
"You mean the one who…did…?" Now he understood the job ahead of them.  
"Yes. Tsume cannot search. His time is with Toboe for now. This is what we can do for them both. We are a pack. No one messes with our members. We'll find them and keep watch till it is time."  
With that it was settled. The two disappeared around the corner.

To be continued... Reviews are welcomed! Thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4 Home at last

It does take me a long time to post but it is all because I want to get it right. So bear with me please.

Disclaimer: Wolf's Rain and its characters do not belong to me.

Enjoy and review please and thanks. I love to read them.

The large metal door shut silently as he leaned his weight fully on it. Tsume could not

help but feel a little relieved by this. Home. Off the street and out of the rain he could think more

clearly. Yet his anger still threatened to explode. He was only keeping calm because of the one

he carried; Toboe, still asleep from exhaustion and emotional fatigue.

The apartment was not much lived in yet was clean and new. The minimalistic/

industrial style had not been planned. It just turned out that way on its own. This was due to

Tsume's rarely visiting. These was not the best of circumstances to come back home, for the first

time in a month or more, but it was the only place he had thought of.

The walls were grey looking in the dark; he had not bothered to turn on a light. The floor

was concrete, wood, or tile depending on the room. Art was surprisingly hung but was simple,

abstract shapes and in cool colors. Furniture was placed sparingly also. It was low to the ground

with a sleek style. White fabric couches centered the space as black chairs and a large lamp

completed the living room. The ceilings soared above it all and large glass wall of a window

showed the city skyline. A balcony for viewing it all could be seen.

City lights, glowing in through the windows, made the rain into pattern on the floor and

walls. A puddle had formed from his standing in place; dripping from the walk through the

seemingly never ending drizzle. Smaller puddles of water led down the hall and into the

bedroom.

Tsume attentively laid Toboe, who still slept, on the plush white area rug of the

bedroom floor so the bed sheets would not get wet from Toboe's rain soaked clothes. First he

took off Toboe's boots and socks setting them aside for now.

'He will get sick in those… what can I change him into?…can I even do that?'

He had to though. So he grabbed a clean yet fading grey-black t-shirt and a random pair

of shorts he did not remember ever wearing. It was all going to be to big but he did not have

kid's clothes obviously.

'Umm how?' He looked at Toboe so vulnerable and trusting. 'This is not wrong! I am dressing

him that is all.!'

Quickly yet gently he redressed Toboe into the dry clothes. Unbuttoning his red shirt

while at the same time trying not to let his head fall and hit the floor. His pants were next.

Then he again picked him up and set him on the big bed which instantly made him seem

smaller. Tucking him into the grey-blue sheets, Tsume sighed thinking how he wanted so badly

to take back time and keep Toboe safe from the very start.

'When I find them.!'

But he did not have time for that now. He had decided immediately that he would be the

one to nurse Toboe back to health and that called for focused devotion.

The wounds would heal much faster than other humans would of course but still it was

still going to take some time. Toboe was going to have all of his attention.

To be continued…..It was short this time but maybe shorter chapters more often will be a better way. I hope you like it so far thanks for reading. I am looking forward to my next chapter.  
Hint: Tseme trying to cook soup haha


	5. Chapter 5 Watching over you

All right I wrote this one just for those of you who have asked me to continue. I amm glad you like it this much and hope to keep you wanting more.

Disclaimer: You know I do not own that amazing show Wolf's Rain and if you did not well how silly of you.

Lost and Finding Ch 5

* * *

Tsume flopped down into the large leather armchair next to the bed. His brain had not taken a break since he heard Toboe. Normally he would be able to last longer but the mental

and emotional strain was something he was not yet used to. He looked up from his hands atToboe. Only his head could be seen because of the blankets. His wet hair was spread

over the pillow case and Tsume cursed himself for not drying it before. It was too late now but he should be fine. The house was warm enough and he did not want to wake him from

his peaceful sleep.

He stayed in the chair silently. If Toboe suddenly had a fever, had a nightmare from the event or simply just woke up Tsume wanted to be there. For the next hour he sat, paced

the floor, and looked out the window between watching Toboe sleep. A guardian in true definition.

The time went fast and soon other thoughts crossed his mind. The first was food. Unconcerned with himself he realized Toboe had not eaten in some time. So he left the room

glancing back at the sleeping figure now with his arms thrown over the sheets.

The kitchen was bare. The fridge had some sort of block that no longer seemed to be food and the freezer only held ice. The last spot to check was the pantry. In it he found

crackers, way past stale, and to his surprise a can of soup.

'Soup does not go bad right?'

He had been "playing" human for a while now but the food still bugged him. He preferred hunting, as he was born to do, but when he could not go out he ordered carry out or

just skipped that meal. This soup was not for him though so he was going to try. He did have a pot which he grabbed and set on the stove. The clicks sounded as the burner lit, so

far so good!

Listening he heard no signs of change in the other room. Just the deep breaths of slumber. Can opener was next. It was found in one of the numerous and virtually empty kitchen

drawers. With the can open Tsume began to question this soup. It smelled so blah to him and when he went to pour it into the pot it made the most unappealing glop.

'What is with these humans__?' He was getting annoyed by the fact he had no food ready for Toboe.

The smell of processed chicken and noodles did the soup in and he took the pot off. Tossing it and its contents into the trash.

He wanted to go out and hunt for Toboe. That would be the best thing for him after all. The only problem was no one was there to watch over Toboe till he returned. The dilemma

weighed on him till a sound from the front. It had been a muffled voice. Angry because he already knew who it was Tsume marched to the door and flung it wide open.

WAHHH "I mean hey Tsume whatcha doing here?…also..at the same place…?" Painful smile for mercy.

"Hige! Kiba!" He did not yell but his anger showed.

'Wait this will work.' "Get in here." He moved out of the door way. As suddenly as he had appeared he was gone. Over his shoulder he only gave one direction "Do not wake him!"

Kiba as always showing little emotion and Hige, always himself, somewhere between excitement and apprehension.

Wooooow. Hige whispered under his breath. "This place is nice. Why are we not here more often?"

"Focus Hige." Kiba continued down the hall.

They stopped at the door of the bedroom and looked in on Toboe. He had settled right in and seemed like normal. As not to wake him the pair moved on.

"It smells like…sniff sniff…chicken noodle. HA Tsume cooks now."

"He is doing what he needs to…for Toboe and himself." Kiba said with sensitivity as if he had done so before for someone.

He was staring out the window with his face was darkened then re lit again by a flickering sign outside. Hige looked at him for a moment then realized he was staring and looked

away as he sat down on the wide couch cushion.

"So what now?"

"We wait till he comes back then we leave again. I already have a lead on them." The them being those who had beaten up Toboe.

"That's good." Hige may play off his emotions at times but he took this as seriously as the others.

"WOW look at that!" He had noticed the kitchen.

"It is obviously empty or else he would not have gone out." Kiba said as he tried to get Hige to be quiet again.

"But I am hungry. Think he will bring some for us too?"

"No."

"ahhh your right." He sat down again only now spreading out like he owned the place.

Kiba turned to the window once more looking out. It all seemed so peaceful but there was an underneath that was not at all calm. He heard slight snoring and did not have to turn

around to know it was not Toboe's. He smirked at how Hige handled the situation.

Two out of three slept in the apartment as Tsume, out of the city by now, hunted for what he needed. It had to be right.

'For Toboe for Toboe for Toboe….I'll be home soon. Wait on me this one last time.'

* * *

To be continued………..review if you liked it as I hoped you have.


	6. Chapter 6 ok because of you

~WOOT this is the last chapter (unless you want the epiloge which will come later). Im so glad you read my story! I loved writing it and hope you loved reading it. Thanks to all those who commented and or added me on their fav lists. Geting those notices really kept me writing for you :) So hope the ending is sweet enough for you and as i always think it goes on in your mind so truly this is not an ending...enjoy lol! ~

* * *

Tsume returned home only a short while later. He had bought enough for the rest the week and maybe more. He was not going to let Toboe out of his sight for the next days that

was for sure. Kiba and Hige left without any complaints though Hige did look longingly back at the couch. Kiba told him as they went down the stairs that they could pass by later just

to check up. Hige nodded but inside was really glad Kiba had picked up on that. They had really been getting closer in this way.

Toboe had not awoken while Tsume was out. This was good news. After putting the food away he decided to wait until he felt Toboe was closer to waking. Mine as well not let the

food get cold. So he sat down heavily in the black leather chair and let himself think as he faced out the windows. Soon after this he was lost in flashbacks of his past and the people

who made it up. Tsume was seeing connections he should have seen coming much sooner…but it was too late now. Normally alert to the things around him Tsume did not hear the

small sounds in the other room.

Toboe woke up. Opening his big brown eyes lazily he did not register anything just yet. He fought to keep his lids open all the while letting the surroundings filter in. This place was

new to him. He knew that much. Yet it felt familiar?…right… How could that be? Toboe was not afraid at all in fact he was relieved to be here where there was not rain no darkness no

ally. It was an interesting feeling. Speaking of feelings…he was sore! Poor guy was beat up by people way bigger than him and though he healed fast, as they all did, it still had an

effect. He flinched at the memory but in this place he knew he was safe.

As he sat on this large and really comfortable bed he looked around, eyes still not fully awake. Staying right where he was sounded nice…but unrealistic. He needed to use the

bathroom and get something to drink and maybe some food.

Twisting he allowed his feet to fall over the side of the bed. When he did not feel the floor below them he questioned it a bit and let them swing in search. Sliding down he reached

the carpeting and took a wobbly standing position.

'Where am I?' Toboe finally allowed himself to ask the question in his buzzing and somewhat fuzzy mind. The instincts that had been hazy had started to retune. 'D…did I die…?' This

thought scared him and he had no way of stopping the tear that fell. 'NO!!!! TSUME FOUND YOU!!' still…where is he?

Looking forward he saw the door and stumbled his way out. He found himself in a hallway with really tall ceilings.

'Does Paradise have tall ceilings? IM NOT DEAD.' The thoughts were confusing him…it sure felt real…or was this a dream?

He went right, down the hallway, and found another larger room. Tsume did not hear his footsteps on the wooden flooring, they were so docile. Still he turned and saw the boy

standing right in the living room not too far from his own chair.

The too big shirt caused him to look lost, as the too big shorts needed him to hold them up in a bunch on his side. He was so adorable Tsume was surprised by both facts.

"Tsume?…" He said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his free hand. The voice was soft and sounded dehydrated. Tsume noted this in the back of his brain but knew he had to

speak.

"Toboe." The name came out with so many emotions all from the day before and the moment seeing him now. Above all it was protecting in nature.

Toboe stepped forward. Now much more awake and focused since he heard his name and knew _he_ was here. He forgot the clothing and let go with his other hand. The shorts fell to

a pool at his feet. Tsume held a laugh and spoke again.

"Toboe."

The shirt was a tent on him so he still went forward, blushing now despite that fact. The scene set in.

'This is _his _apartment, that had been _his_ bed, these are _his_ clothes, and _he _is looking at _me _right this second, calling _my _name because he lo….WHERE ARE MY PANTS?!'

Tsume saw panic might come, this was a lot to take in. The only thing he knew to do was…

Toboe did not see him stand, close the space between them in three strides, or fall to his knees. All he knew is one moment he had been standing on the chilly floor about to cry and

the next _those_ arms were around him. Once again wrapped up where it felt so safe.

They stayed like this for a minute or more, not talking but saying it all. Toboe put his own arms around his neck unembarrassed to return the hug.

"Tsume."

"Yes Toboe."

"I'm ok." He meant it.

"I know." He did.

"Toboe what..?" Wait something had changed.

He had begun to tremble a little and was sounding close to tears. Tsume was going to let him go, thinking he had done something wrong but the arms around him did not loosen.

Toboe hid his face in the black shirt. Mumbled as well as muffled he said something that Tsume almost did not hear.

"I am ok because I knew you would find me." He kept his face hidden.

Toboe moved him so he could no longer hide his sweet face.

"I am so happy I did find you…" He stopped finding this hard to express.

Toboe felt his sleeve dampen….was Tsume…crying for _him? _He was worried about this.

"Tsume it is ok to cry…I do…you don't have to hide it from me. "

"Only because it is _you_, Toboe, am I crying now_._"

* * *

I love that hehe too cute! So please review! Read my others and more shall come. :)


	7. Chapter 7 epilogue 1

Author's note: The rest of the story in two parts…. (I am attached and wanted more. Also I like even numbers and therefore needed to get to 8 haha odd…) There were also two parts of the story that seemed to need tying up still (Kiba and Hige's relationship and of course Tsume and Toboe's) so here it is for you. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain BUT this fanfiction is mine

* * *

"Tsume? Where are you going?" Toboe asked when he looked up from the card game Kiba, Hige and he were playing out on the apartment balcony.

Tsume let those two come over now that Toboe was fully recovered and he could let up a little (really little) on the protection. It had been about three weeks since that night and

Toboe was still living with Tsume. They would move on soon but for now no one was ready to go just yet. It was a good environment and things felt settled…at least in Toboe's mind.

He was always kind and quick to forgive. Somehow he had already found it in his heart to forgive them. Toboe was just focusing on the blessing of survival, thanks to Tsume, and his

future with the now closer than ever pack. Though he still would suffer flashbacks whenever he saw a darkened alley but healing was coming and he was not alone in the process.

Tsume had hoped to get out without the other noticing but of course that did not happen. He could not help smiling as he answered, though he was unable to turn to see that face

as he lied.

"Just for a walk." The smile faded. "I will be back in an hour or two." Again he started for the door.

He could keep his voice as calm and collected as he wanted, fooling many in the past, but he did not fool Toboe. Toboe, still standing in the door, looked back at Kiba and Hige to

see what their faces would show. Both looked away not wanting to get involved but seeming to agree with Tsume's answer. He looked again to Tsume's back. The apartment lights

where mostly off, putting him in shadow.

'He's going out? …could it be… NO …to find _them_!' It clicked fast and Toboe knew he had to stop him.

Kiba and Hige had been watching and planning how they could get back at those who attacked him but he always felt they would ask him first. That was not the closure he wanted

to have.

'Tusme still feels responsible…baka! I told him he was not!'

"You're lying!?" Toboe did not mean to shout but when he went to speak his emotions took over. He knew hurting them would solve nothing and may make things harder because he

fell to their level.

The words stung Tsume, more than he had prepared for. Being hit would have been better than those words. Still he found himself taking another step.

"TSUME! Don't go.!" He was still shouting though the one he yelled to stayed silent.

The other two had disappeared through the door and down the fire escape. They were by now skilled in knowing when to leave those two be.

Hesitating. All his past said go. All his future screamed stay. A clash that had the capability to change so much. Start something…new ending the old. Did he want that? Did Toboe?

'AH why am I changing for some kid?!' Taking the steps leading away.

The door slammed shut.

* * *

:O Well you shall see where this goes in pert two


	8. Chapter 8 epilogue 2

Author's note: Last chapter *sniffle* OK here we go………..

The door slammed shut.

Tsume, still in a huff, stalked down the hall and flights of stairs in brisk motivated steps. Moving was keeping him busy and his brain could keep off that…what was that?...moment.

Toboe stood there, alone in the apartment, staring at the last place he had been. He would have fallen apart, broken down, dropped to the floor probably with tears streaming down his face unstopped. This would have been the scene had it not been for his heart and gut feeling. Yelling and calling for him to run after him!

"Tsume" He whispered to no one but himself. Just hearing the name triggered his foresight to see life without him. 'No, you said you would not leave me and I will not let you go!'

Move. As soon as the message was sent he was off. Feet pounding the floor as fast as his heart pounded in his ribs. This was not what Tsume really wanted to happen and Toboe knew it. Felt it.

~ Some times when people run away they are just waiting to see who cares enough to follow. ~

Tsume had made it across the street to the park which looked over a canal with a bridge above and all lit up for some festival. The lanterns and strings of lights reflected off the water in a beautiful glow made even more stunning by its watery twin. Tsume did not take any notice.

'What did I do that for? Why did I run from him?' He stood leaning on the black railing keeping him from falling down the slight hill and into the canal's sparkling blue water. A warm breeze was soothingly making waves on its surface and the sound of them meeting the shore was calming.

When faced with a problem or confrontation Tsume normally never ran or turned his back. He would face it and take on the problem soon solving it and moving on. This time was different though. It was emotional and all new. So much was at stake.

"TSUME?!" Toboe's voice broke the dream like silence of the peaceful park. He sounded worried.

He held the rail. Tsume's heart had flipped when he heard that Toboe followed him. First he thought to be angry yet this did not seem right and he was wondering how he should react when the boy came around the turn and his heart did what it knew to do all along. He felt relief seeing that honest face and the feelings all made sense. Tsume was ready to say how he truly felt and most importantly was ready to receive an answer about the other's feelings too.

Going against his normal calm manner Toboe marched right up to Tsume, stopping only when he could see those dark eyes without having to turn up his head.

"YOU!" the sound echoed over the water. "You ran away from me!" He sounded angry but could not hide the hurt tone.

Tsume was a bit surprised and decided to remain silent and let him speak.

"Why? I did not want you to go…I know why you were leaving…I don't want that Tsume. That is not what I need at all." He sighed and went on "You hold yourself responsible when you're not! I know that and you need to know it too! Please Tsume don't go anymore…d d don't leave me. I could not stand that. I love you! You just can't leave." Tears made his eyes glassy as they caught the light.

Toboe had not wanted to sound like such a child and hoped Tsume did not hear his words that way but he meant them. If Tsume left now it felt as if things would change. Like a barrier would suddenly appear, separating them.

If Tsume had not had the revelation moments ago, hearing those words now would have kept him. He could feel Toboe's eyes watching his face, almost timidly.

Toboe was worried. Tsume had yet to say anything and he was beginning to think saying that had been too much. Did he just over step the relationship? He did not see the change in Tsume's face.

"Toboe." He said just as normal a before all this even started, one rainy night. "I told you before that I would not leave you. I will always keep my promise." No wavering, just honesty. The next words though were a shock.

Did I just hear that?! What he said. The moment was only seconds ago but Toboe had replayed it over and over in the brief time.

"I love you." Clear as a bell he had said it.

Tsume walked forward and soon was hugging a surprised yet very happy Toboe.

"Thank you for following me. I'm glad you have forgiven me." He said in his ear.

"There was nothing to forgive." Toboe responded earnestly making Tsume chuckle.

"I believe you now. Let's go home Toboe." Letting him free from the hug while taking his smaller hand in his larger.

"Home." Toboe nodded with a smile on his face as he looked up.

Both did not know what their futures held for them and this was ok because what they did know was that their futures had just become future. One shared life journey making all question if this was not Paradise then what was?

YAY I am very that the story goes happily ever after!! Hehe. Much love for all you readers and even more love for all the reviewers. ^_^ I will now work on my other two stories so keep an eye out for them.

~Everything Is a Story


End file.
